User talk:Saber-X1138
Hi Parker. ~secret Hola! Hello Michael :) Saber-X1138 Mhm. Hi again. --Thesecret1070??? 01:58, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Doing homework :\ sucks It does. Did you put the Dark Samus picture on? Yeah, I did. You like it? I like it and yes you shall soon enough become an admin. --Thesecret107021:20, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Saber, Im in fourth period. How's it in Florida? Pretty cold for a Florida winter. It's been about as cold as any other northern US state. In the mornings it was around 20, 30, or 40 degrees. When I'm riding my bike to school I'm freezing my butt off. Fortunately this weekend it will be much nicer with a high of 72 degrees. Anyway how is it in Texas? Ragweed has murdered me. --Thesecret1070??? 21:34, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ??lol?? by the way Secret how are you making that automatic signature? Is it only able to be used by admins? No. Good work parker now all you have to do is edit more than don andy. How do you do it? Type four tildes then put your username. Thanks :) Saber-X1138 01:04, 24 January 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Mhm. =D PARKER!!! I WAS EDITING THAT PAGE TOO, AND YOU SCREWED UP EVERYTHING!!! What page?? O_o oh, it's nothing. :) I was trying to put a question on devilmanozzy's page, but I couldn't save the edit because you were editing the article at the same time. We are all on? --Thesecret1070??? 03:20, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Parker the villains for headline? you going to do it with us. Cool what villains should I do? Oh and thnx for the compliment of Dark Matter, but I'm still working on that page. I'm going to try to give you-a power. Any villains for headline or you could agree with Edwin and I about voldemort. Well you sure spend a lot of time on that article. :) Anyway I just figured out in the Help section that you can go to this page http://villains.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights to make me an admin. Saber-X1138 20:19, 1 February 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 I don't have permission as it says Weird 0.o I couldn't access it either, so I assumed that only admins could. Since you are an admin you should be able to see it, right? No it says: You do not have permission to do that, for the following reason: Your account does not have permission to assign user rights. Very strange. Indeed. Yes true, and today has been very platitudinous. Whatever that means? Boring You do know i reply almost immediatly do you not? Yes, I have noticed that. Good good Hello hello hello. Saber, hurry! King Zant has surpassed you!!! In what? o.o -_- O_o 0O Hmmm, King Zant of the Twili has passed me up in the Featured Users list....this is unacceptable! I will get him soon! >8D LOL!!! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!! Why are you all talking on MY discussion page? No, There should be one article for Hitler with two parts. I will be offline in a minute Okay. hey parker whats up? User:King Zant of the Twili Shane Just editing some articles :)